


everything he does is magic

by Woahsos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam has nightmares, Angst, Anyways, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for TRK, but ronan makes everything okay, cause im a gay who loves god, death is mentioned, gansey is only mentioned, i guess, its kinda sad, like ronan, religion is mentioned and quoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: adam parrish finds magic in ronan lynch. but magic isn't always good. sometimes, magic comes in the form of nightmares.





	everything he does is magic

Magic comes in all different forms.

Magicians cast spells and make potions. They collect strange objects and they study to acquire a skill that mundane people only dream of.

For witches and wizards, magic comes from within them. They have an ability that magicians strive for, but can never truly achieve. There is something different about their DNA that allows them to manipulate reality.

For some ordinary people, they find magic in their religion and through their God. Through miracles, like the Eucharist at Buenos Aires, or Our Lady of Akita.

Psychics find magic in other people’s futures, vampires find magic in their eternal life, and dreamers find magic in their heads.

For Adam Parrish, magic came in the form of Ronan Lynch. The boy who could pull things out of his dreams, who created a sentient forest and a his own brother. The boy who could literally have anything, just as long as his mind was in the right place. The boy who learned to tame his nightmares through love. This boy, this beautiful boy, who was like a raging storm on the darkest night. 

Except when he was around Adam. 

When Ronan Lynch was around Adam Parrish, he was like a light drizzle on a summer day. The kind of drizzle you loved because it was calming and allowed you to relax. The kind that would softly patter against the window as you sat on the couch watching the television or reading a book. Ronan Lynch was calm around Adam Parrish, and yet he was the most alive. The boys lit each other up in a way that was unexplainable. They were soulmates, destined to find each other no matter what. They would have ended up together no matter the circumstance. But then they got connected through Cabeswater. Ronan had put himself in Cabeswater, and Adam was their hands and eyes.

When they argued, Cabeswater kept Adam grounded and allowed him to get through to Ronan. Opal loved Adam because he was all the good parts of Cabeswater; he was all the good parts of Ronan. Cabeswater was their home and their selves.

But Cabeswater was gone now, and sometimes they got a little lost.

Adam started having nightmares, after Gansey and Cabeswater had died. He woke up in cold sweats and could never fall back asleep, but Ronan was always right there on the other side of the bed. Adam felt bad on the nights that Ronan had actually managed to fall asleep, and Adam had  a nightmare that woke Ronan up. Ronan never seemed to mind. He was used to the inability to sleep and the nightmares. He himself was once a nightmare. But not anymore. Not to Adam.

Adam still had nightmares about Ronan, though. They were back to being friends, and Ronan was cold to him. There were no longing stares that burned into his head or the kindness behind Ronan's crass words. He was cold, and he didn't love Adam. Didn't even like Adam. The though terrified Adam. It made his heart race and he felt the bile rise up in the back of his throat. He wanted to cry and scream, remind Ronan how in love they were, but Ronan wouldn't listen. When Adam woke up from those nightmares, Ronan would hold him close to his chest and whisper how much he loved him. Everything would be fine.

This nightmare was not fine.

Adam was in Cabeswater, but it was dark. He had been walking for miles and it was all winter. Time was moving rapidly, flashing through days. Dark vines were slowly inching from the trees, coming closer to Adam. He had no idea what Cabeswater wanted him to do. It wouldn't talk to him. The trees were absolutely still, silent. The only sound was the vines slithering across the grass. Adam was apart to start screaming until he saw Ronan.

"Ronan! My God, you have no idea how relieved I am. I was walking and it was cold, Cabeswater wouldn't talk to me and the vines-" He cut off when he noticed that Ronan wasn't even looking at him. He was staring straight ahead, unblinking, unmoving. He was like a statue. 

Adam reached out to touch him, "Ronan? Ronan, come on, wake up." His skin was ice cold, and he did not respond. Adam looked into his eyes. They were grieving. He looked pained, he was holding something back and Adam knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of him. He grew frustrated and desperate. He wanted to cry and kick something, wanted to ask Cabeswater what it was doing, what he had done wrong for this to happen. Why...

"Please!" He shouted to nobody, "Please, let him go! You can do whatever to me! Just leave him alone, please!" He let out a sob.

He looked over to Ronan. What he wouldn't give to be held against the warmth of Ronan's chest right now. Adam was cold all over and he felt hollow inside. His throat was tight and his stomach hurt. He just wanted to lie down until it was all over.

A tear suddenly slipped from Ronan's eye, and Adam felt a burning on his palms. He looked down. There were crosses cut into palms of both of his hands. Deep crosses that oozed red. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest now. His knees were starting to shake and his head was getting fuzzy. 

_ He mourns for _    _you_ Cabeswater said.

"What? Why?" Adam asked. He couldn't stop looking at his hands. The blood just poured out of the crosses like a fountain and his hands were getting paler by the second. He looked sickly, with his spidery blue veins sticking out everywhere along his fingers and down his arm to the crease of his elbow.

_ You have lost a great deal. Your friends. Your family. _ _Yourself_  it said.

"My friends? They're alive. Gansey's alive." He looked to Ronan, but he found no answer. No solution. Dread settled into the pit of his stomach. Gansey hadn't come back. They had pulled his lifeless body out of the road and Cabeswater did nothing. Ronan lay oozing black in the front seat and Cabeswater did nothing. They were gone and Adam had no one. No friends or family, no love or purpose. Adam was alone. Even Cabeswater had abandoned him.

"No." He said. He couldn't fight back the tears anymore, "No! Why didn't you do anything?! You could've saved them! I could've saved them!" He sank to his knees, tugging on his hair. The vines were rushing in now, thrashing through the trees, creating a whirlpool of sound and light. Static filled Adam's head as he felt one of the vines wrap around his forearm and tug it away from his head. He heard voices. They were shouting. At him.

"Adam!" It was too much.

"Adam! Come on!" It was suffocating.

" _Adam!"_ It wasn't real.

He shot up in bed, grasping the sheets and breathing hard. There was a warm hand on his back. He tried regulating his breathing so he could focus on what was around him. He felt a warm body press against his side and arms wrap around his middle.

Ronan. It was Ronan. He wasn't frozen in time or dying. Gansey wasn't dead. Adam wasn't lost.

He grabbed on to Ronan tightly, burying his face in Ronan's neck. Ronan didn't say anything. He just smoothed his hand over Adam's back until he had calmed down. 

"Why don't we go get a glass of water, yeah?" Ronan asked. Adam nodded, and they climbed out of bed and down the stairs. Adam sat down at the table as Ronan filled  a glass for him. He set it down in front of Adam and sat behind him in the chair. He wrapped his arms around Adam's torso again, resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. Adam felt the tension leave his body; he saw vibrant flowers growing in his mind.

"I was there." Ronan whispered. He didn't have to clarify. He was in the dream.

"Could you-" Adam choked, "Could you not move? Or were you watching?"  


"I was watching from somewhere else, but the vines wouldn't let me get to you. I think they were blocking my sound too. I was trying to shout for you." He pressed a kiss against Adam's temple.

"Did you bring anything back?" Adam asked. He was slightly afraid. Afraid that he would've brought back one of the vines, or something in the forest that Adam hadn't seen. Like Gansey. He shivered.

"Look at your palm." Ronan mumbled. Adam held out his hand, palm up, and saw a scar in the shape of the cross. Ronan held out his hand next to Adam's, palm up. There was a matching scar.

Ronan whispered against Adam's skin, "'Jesus said, "Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing." And they divided up his clothes by casting lots. The people stood watching, and the rulers even sneered at him. They said, "He saved others; let him save himself if he is God's Messiah, the Chosen one."'"

Adam was baffled, "Jesus." He said.

"Rest in Peace." Ronan murmured.

"Oh my God Ronan!" Adam laughed, turning to look at him. Ronan was smiling at him. It was a soft, tired smile. But it was genuine. It was a smile that said  _I love you and I am never letting you go._ Adam had no idea when he gained the ability to decipher Ronan's looks, or the casual touches against his back or his hip, or the different kinds of kisses Ronan gave. He had no idea when he learned Ronan inside and out. But it was enchanting and exciting. It was...

"Magical." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a drabble with no real plot, i was just working through some writers block. if you have any feedback or suggestions, leave a comment. if you enjoyed it, kudos are always nice.  
> follow my tumblr if you want @pey-peyy  
> <3


End file.
